The Art Of Cuddling
by RipleyWriter93
Summary: Draco's not one to be touchy feely in the slightest. But a fiery and vivacious red head might change that. Just a fluffy little oneshot


Just a silly little oneshot to get me writing again ( : Thanks for letting me borrow your characters Ms. Rowling REVIEW PLEASE

"I don't understand this concept." Draco Malfoy finally admitted, unwinding his arms from Ginny Weasley's petite body. She turned to look at him with a smile, her strawberry hair spread across his emerald pillows.

"What do you mean you don't understand?" She asked, pressing her hands onto his bare chest. "What do you normally do after you have...relations, with a girl?" She laughed and tilted her head to kiss his lips lovingly.

"Get dressed and bugger out of there before she wakes, or if she does open her eyes, say "You were great, see you at breakfast." Draco told her sincerely.

"Which would explain your lack of a girlfriend." Ginny snorted and toyed with the beautiful blonde hair that rested on top of his head. "Well you see, what people usually do after, it, is cuddle. I love it." Ginny told him, sounding so innocent and sweet that Draco wanted to cover her lips with his own again.

"But why do they cuddle? Is it some sort of position?" Draco asked curiously and Ginny whacked him with an open palm.

"Malfoy, your mind never ceases to amaze me. Cuddling, is a cute and fun activity to engage in with the opposite sex if you feel an attraction to them." Ginny explained in a bored tone.

"How does one begin to partake in this activity?" He inquired seriously and Ginny rolled her eyes, pressing her back to his front. "And this isn't a position?" Draco continued and Ginny reached for his arm to wrap around her. Draco hesitantly placed his chin in the crook where her shoulder met neck. "You smell nice." He told her awkwardly and she smirked.

"Isn't this nice Malfoy?" She turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"Would you like me to lie?" Draco asked and she nodded laughingly.

"Just this once."

"Then yes, and don't you think you should call me Draco? Especially if this will become a regular occurrence between the two of us?" Draco suggested and Ginny shrugged, silently forming his name with her mouth as if testing it out.

"I don't know..." She didn't appear very sure of the idea.

"Well you could just call me what you called me about a half hour ago." He raised his voice in a breathy feminine tone, "F-" She cupped her hand over his mouth and he smirked beneath it.

"Fine, Draco."She decided and moved closer to him.

"You're very mesmerizing." Draco murmured into her ear and Ginny turned to look at him. "You take on this very focused and concentrated look even if you're just day dreaming about what we just did." Ginny nodded but she was still thinking.

Ginny turned over to face him and touched her lips against his in an innocent kiss. "You know this is kind of how this whole strange night began..." She relfected and Draco snorted.

"Well I suppose so. Since three hours ago, I had no idea what cuddling was, and at this very moment, I still have no bloody idea." He mused.

_"MALFOY!" Ginny Weasley shrieked, tackling him to the ground, she was a good ten seconds away from pummeling this moron within an inch of his life. Hermione had come back to her common room, sobbing uncontrollably. She had an extra potions session with some of the Slytherins in her year and they had said something to set her off. Now, Ginny was above cursing an unarmed wizard, but muggle dueling seemed perfectly suitable. _

_She raised her fist to knock his jaw off his face but Malfoy caught it with ease. "Hey!" She swung the other and he caught it again. She struggled against his strength before Draco flipped them over, pinning her body with his. _

_"Now before I submit to your humorous attempt to destroy me, why are you trying to kill me?" Draco asked, raising his eye brow. _

_"You were mean to Hermione!" She exclaimed and Draco sat up and pulled Ginny up with him, he stood and began to walk away. "Hey! I'm not finished with you! You pr-" Draco kissed her with surprising fervor and passion. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" She jumped away. _

_"Ginny, I never said anything to Granger. Zabini was the one who was saying that he's never met a mud-" Ginny glared, "Muggleborn with a sex life in our school, then Granger said something and he laughed in her face. Are you really going to try to hit me for not sticking up with someone who isn't even my acquaintance?"_

_"You didn't say anything?" Draco shook his head. "Nothing? Didn't call her a nerdy bookworm of a mudblood?" Another shake of the head. "Why?" _

_"You would hate me more." Ginny stood back and looked at him. _

_"Why do you care what I think of you?" Draco stepped forward at Ginny's question._

_"Because I like you and I-" He kissed her lips. "Want to do that more, and if you hated me, how would I go about that?" Ginny was feeling dizzy to say the least and she didn't know how she felt at the moment. _

_"Well you would stop insulting my friends..." Ginny ticked off on her fingers and Draco nodded._

_"Did it."_

_"Call me by my first name."_

_"I've already started doing that." Draco pointed out._

_"Tell me how you feel." Another point and Draco kissed her lips._

_"I believe that's been established." Ginny nodded._

_"Then I guess we'd have to start with a formal date-like situation." Ginny thought aloud and Draco nodded understandingly. Both students stood a foot or so away from each other for a few moments before Ginny began to miss that electricity sizzling across her lips from Draco's kiss. She jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply, pouring as much passion into it as one can do in a kiss. _

_They stumbled upstairs to his room and half an hour later, Draco and Ginny found themselves in their current position. _

"I never thought to ask. How did you get in here?" Draco rested his chin on Ginny's soft shoulder.

"Hermione gave me the password a few months ago." Ginny shrugged it off and turned over, brushing Draco's lips with her small pink ones. Draco grinned into her mouth slowly and moved so that he was above her. "Hey Draco." She smiled up at him.

"I was thinking, we sort of skipped the first date thing." Ginny nodded, listening. "And two people usually sleep together after the first date, correct?" Ginny nodded hesitantly. "So we have a couple choices." He rolled back down to lay beside her. "I can take you out and then we can do this again. Or we can pretend what we just did was our first date and then do it again!" Draco smiled and Ginny did too, she really liked his smile.

"Will there be cuddling after?" Ginny grinned broadly and Draco kissed her forehead with a nod. "Then I choose a real first date." Draco nodded understandingly and Ginny tugged his arm back around her, snuggling into his pale chest to fall asleep.

Draco awkwardly slung both of his arms around Ginny and also began to doze."I could warm up to this idea." Draco murmured into her hair but Ginny had quickly fallen fast asleep.


End file.
